


Toothaches and Babies

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Candy, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Little!San, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, little!wooyoung, toothaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Wooyoung and San sneak candies, resulting in toothaches.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Toothaches and Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colattae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/gifts).



It was a rule in the dorm that the candy jar was only allowed to be opened by Mama, Appa, or Dada, and that candy was a prize for being a good boy, or for helping out. That’s why Wooyoung and San have a plan to sneak candy without anyone finding out. The two littles had been planning their sneaky heist all morning. San would distract Appa and Dada around Jongie’s bathtime while Mama was giving Jongie his bath. That’s when Wooyoung would sneak up to the candy jar and grab as much as he could. 

The two had patiently awaited the time to come, which was painfully long for the two littles. They managed to get through the time while playing with the toys Appa had set out. Lunchtime had passed, and the two went back to playing with their toys and watching the TV. That was, until their playtime was ended by Mam announcing that dinner was finished. 

The eight of them all gathered around the table for dinner time, Wooyoung and San sitting next to each other as they usually did. Jongho was sitting on Mama Hwa’s lap and Mingi was sitting on Yunho’s, everyone else in their own respective seats as they ate their dinner. Dinner was soon done, and Seonghwa quickly went to get Jongho into the bath after accidentally getting sauce all over his t-shirt. 

“Hurry Sannie! Distract Appa and Dada!” Wooyoung whispers and he watches for a moment as San runs up to the two sitting on the couch. 

“Appa! Tummy hurt!” San says from afar and Wooyoung makes a dash for the candy jar. Wooyoung sees the jar on top of the counter, reaching for it and taking off the lid. He puts his hand in the jar and begins stuffing his pockets full of the candies inside. When Wooyoung sees the bathroom door open, he quickly puts the jar’s lid back on and walks away from the jar to go find San. 

____

San meets Wooyoung in their shared bedroom, he closes the door and once he thinks it’s safe, he starts pulling out the candies from his pockets. The two dove into the pile of candies, unwrapping one after another. An hour later, the two littles had gone through all of the candies Wooyoung had managed to get. They throw away the wrappers, acting as if nothing had happened the rest of the day. 

____ 

The next day arrives, San and Wooyoung sitting on the couch with their arms crossed. Seonghwa stands in front of them, his arms folded with a stern look plastered onto his face. Both San and Wooyoung had been caught after San had complained about having a toothache and Hongjoong had noticed the dent in the amount of candy in the jar. 

“What you two did was bad, you shouldn’t eat so many candies and you also shouldn’t steal. If you wanted a piece, you should’ve just asked Appa or I.” Seonghwa scolds. 

“Now, you two get a 10 minute time out each and an early bedtime for the next two days.” The words that had come from Seonghwa, sent San into a fit of tears while wooyoung continued to sit there and pout. 

Needles to say, Seonghwa hoped the two had learned their lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have a series called “Smol Jongie” if you want little Jongho content, I take requests!


End file.
